Free Samples of a Shattered Heart
by kye2007
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione and Ron were ment to be together, but through a series of bad timing, Hermione finds herself alone and Ron engaged to someone else. Bad summary.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

b>Prologue: /b>

Ping…Ping…Ping…

This is what I hear, all through the nights. Just this soft…

Ping…Ping…Ping…

I lie awake, starring in the darkness, counting all the little 'pings' one-by one.

238…239…240…

How is it that little things seem to intensify in volume as soon as the lights go out? Is it part of the world's evil ways to keep you from getting a good nights rest?

251…252…253…

Or maybe I'm just using my leaky faucets as an excuse for my restless nights. They're so easy to come by these days, especially when I reach out into the darkness and find he is not there. Not that he ever really was there, but I always knew… Okay, I didn't exactly "know" for sure, but I kinda had this feeling deep in the depths of my mind that he's supposed to be here. Here holding me, making me feel safe. Here whispering 'I love you' in my ear before I drift off to sleep. Here fixing my Goddamn leaky faucet!

310…311…312


	2. The Invite, The Possibilities

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter One: The Invite, The Possibilities

My Saturday began just like any normal Saturday, with my husky Fin licking my ears. I groaned, and tried to push him away, but he wasn't budging. I peeked an eye open and glared into the blue eyes starring down at me. I heaved a large sigh as I weakly pushed myself off the bed.

"You're truly evil," I muttered at Fin as I glanced over at my alarm clock that blared 6 am back at me.

I walked out to the kitchen and opened the patio door, and Fin dashed out, jumping in the first puddle he could find. I let out another groan, knowing that he would require a bath as soon as he came back inside. I shut the door and began a pot of coffee and poured myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. I hadn't even poured in the milk when I heard pecking at my patio door.

"Fin don't scratch," I yelled before looking up to see a jet-black owl starring back at me. I quickly hurried over to the door and let the owl in. I carefully untied the letter from its leg and handed the owl a biscuit before it flew off.

With a quick glance at the sloppy handwriting, I recognized it at once as Minerva McGonagall's. Enclosed was my last paycheck for the year and a thank you letter for my teachings. It's been two years since I last entered Hogwarts as a student, but now I've taken over as the Potions teacher. I much rather enjoy teaching, and don't understand how Harry and Ron can stand to be aurors after everything they've seen and went through from the war. I shivered, shoving back the memories, not wanting to revisit them.

I set my check next to my purse and finished the rest of my breakfast watching Fin puddle hopping. I'm going to have to perform a drought spell on my backyard.

After cleaning Fin up with my wand and drying up all the puddles in the yard, I quickly showered and changed into my navy robes and floo powdered my way to Diagon Alley.

I briskly walked to Gringotts, but before I could walk up the steps I hear my name being called out from the crowd.

"Hermione! Hermione, over here," the voice called as I scanned the crowed. Finally I caught a glimpse of flaming red hair as it ran towards me.

"Ginny!" I cried, running to meet her halfway. We clasped into an embrace, ignoring the strange looks other witches and wizards gave us.

"I'm so glad to see you," Ginny said as she let me go. She looked just as stunning as she did back in school, except for the long scar that crept across her freckled chest.

"Me too. How was your vacation? Where's Harry?" I asked, looking into the crowed behind her.

"He and my mother are house hunting," Ginny said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Why the hell aren't you there then?" I asked.

"Oh, no, not for Harry and I," Ginny said with a laugh, "Like I'd leave that up to just Harry. No, their looking for a new house for my parents. With all us kids gone, their looking for a slightly smaller place. Mum says it's too quiet for such a big house."

"And what does Harry have to do with all this?"

"Mum says that Harry's well respected these days, winning the war and all, so sellers are less likely to lie to the great Harry Potter," Ginny said, flipping her red hair over her shoulder, causing heads to turn.

"Oh, right, the great Harry Potter," I said, trying to suppress a giggle. Ginny caught my eye and we couldn't help but bust out in laughter.

"People just don't know him they way we do," Ginny said as we finally settled down.

"I think dork would describe him well," I said with a wink. Ginny nodded in approval and walked into the bank with me to deposit my check. Thankfully I didn't have to go on that horrible roller coaster ride to my safe.

"So what are you up to today?" I asked Ginny as we descended the steps of the bank and weaved our way back into the stream of people.

"I was on my way to see Fred and George. I feel like I haven't seen them in ages," Ginny said, lopping her arm with mine.

"How could you not see them, their ad's everywhere," I said, pointing to a bulletin posted on a lamp poll with the twin's smiling face looking down at them and waving, just to prove my point.

"They look to innocent, it's not the same," Ginny said, shaking her head at the picture and continuing the way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. There we had to push our way through the crowd of Hogwarts' students, many of whom I recognized, just to get inside the door.

"Ginny! Hermione!" the twins called in unison from the front counter.

"I still find it weird when they do that," I whispered to Ginny, making her giggle.

"How's our little sis doin' these days?" Fred asked, embracing Ginny in a bear hug.

"Not so bad. Yourself?" Ginny asked, as she turned to hug George.

"Great! Business is better then ever," Fred said with a great deal of satisfaction in his voice.

"We're planning on find a bigger lot and expanding a bit," George said, spotting me over Ginny's shoulder.

"Hiding now are we?" George asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "I'm really not as dangerous as I look."

"Please," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"George, my dear brother, Hermione here needs a real man," Fred said, wedging himself between George and I, "A man like me."

"Stop, stop, you're making me blush," I said sarcastically, as I dramatically fanned my face.

"No worries, besides, I would never dream on moving in on Ron's…" Fred began but stopped himself quickly.

"Ron's what?" I demanded to know. I could feel butterflies creeping around in my stomach and my heart banging against my chest.

"Friend," Fred quickly finished, "Oh geez, would you look at that. That customer needs my help."

I turned to Ginny and George for an explanation, but they each avoided my eye.

"So Fred and I are working on this gum that will turn your lips different colors as you chew," George began, obviously hopping that the subject of Ron would be dropped.

"'ello Miss Granger," on of my students, Karl Dirriet, said, giving me a wave.

"Why hello Karl, how are you enjoying your summer?" I asked politely.

"Very well Miss. My parents took me to see Paris, but I must say, I much rather enjoy London," he said, grabbing a handful of Canary Creams, "Well, I'll be seeing you."

"Yes, see you next term," I said, waving good-bye.

"Why does it not surprise me that you're a professor now. What do ya teach?" George asked, leading Ginny and I to the back room where a small table sat with four chairs surrounding it.

"Potions," I said, settling into one of the chairs as George prepared tea for us.

George stopped and seemed to be struggling with something. He glanced up at me and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Sorry, I just got a mental image of Snape, and now you…" he sputtered out, holding his sides. I could see tears gathering in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh shut it," I said, rolling my eyes at him and taking a sip of my tea, "Potions is much different then what it use to be. For one, I moved the class room out of the nasty dungeons."

"I always hated it down there," Ginny said with a slight shiver.

"Are you the head of Slytherin now?" George asked, sitting across from me at the table.

"No, Firenze has taken over for it, and I have taken over for Gryffindor," I said before finishing off my tea.

"I always knew you were a control freak, always having to be in charge," George joked, ignoring the glare I sent him.

"The only reason I'm head of house is because no one else would volunteer," I said, declining his offer for more tea.

"Really? You'd think it would be like promotion," Ginny said.

"Hardly, prefects running to you every five seconds tattling on some student, getting woken up in the middle of the night to break up Quidditch parties, and on and on. It's no cup of tea, let me tell you," I said.

"You truly are a party pooper," George said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking you," I said, giving him a wink to let him know I was joking.

"George, why are you in here, sitting on your ass while I'm getting mine kicked out here?" Fred yelled, poking his head into the room.

"Sorry. Excuse me ladies, the incompetent twin needs me," George said, giving us a slight bow before hurrying to the front counter.

"I must be going too, I've got to clean my house," I said, cringing at the mental thought of all the dust that has collected during my residence at Hogwarts.

"I can only imagine," Ginny said, laughing.

I gave her a quick hug good bye, and George allowed me to use the fireplace in the twin's flat above their store so that I could floo powder my way back to my house.

When I arrived I found an owl waiting for me on top of my couch. Fin was sitting on the floor, growling at it, but the owl ignored him, giving Fin the 'you-can't-touch-this' look.

I walked over to the owl, and removed the letter for its leg. Just by a quick glance at the handwriting, I could tell it was from Ron. I quickly tore it open and found that it was an invitation.

"Wonder what it's for," I said to Fin as I grabbed a biscuit from the kitchen and gave it to the owl. The owl hooted with thanks before flying off out my living room window.

"Dear Hermione," I read out loud to Fin, "You are cordially invited to celebrate Sarah's 20th birthday at the home of Ronald Weasley."

Right, like I could seriously go to a party celebrating the life of the girl who I hate the most. Like that is ever going to happen. I couldn't just stand around, pretending that I was having a good time, if I had to watch the two of them prancing around like they were in love or something. It would hurt too much. To see him smiling down at her as she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you think Fin? Shred it?" I asked the husky, holding out the invitation for him to sniff.

Fin looked up at me as if he knew something that I didn't. He gave my hand a like, and then gave the invite a little nudge as if to say save it.

"I'll think about it," I told him, getting up and putting the invite on the fridge, "I mean, it would give me another chance to see him again. God knows Sarah makes sure he never has time to see any of his friends."

Fin gave a little whine as if he could feel my sadness. I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch with a little huff. Fin jumped up and laid across my lap, rolling over so that I could scratch his belly.

"What do ya think you're doing punk?" I asked him, giving his belly a vigorous rub.

Thanks for the reviews! I loves them!

Preview:

"Hermione! I haven't seen you in so long!" he sad, wrapping his arms around me, surrounding me in his musky scent. I didn't wan to let go. It felt so right. I pressed my nose against his shoulder and breathed in deep, wanting to remember it forever. But then again, I've never forgotten it either.


	3. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter Two: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

My Sunday was spent cleaning my house until it shined. I dusted every last dust bunny that I could find, pointedly ignoring the invitation hanging on the fridge. I swept away all the cobwebs, pretending that the invitation was not there. I even scrubbed all grime off the tile and walls, hoping it would take my mind off the God damned invitation. After a grueling five hours of housework, I collapsed onto my bed, knowing that I will probably end up like all the other young teachers at Hogwarts. Purchasing a cottage not to far away from the school so that I can live in it during the school year, and not spend countless hours cleaning it, only to live in it for three months. Plus, I will be able to have a life that way too.

But now, with nothing left to clean, the invitation loomed in the back of my mind. It almost seemed to mock me in a way. In the end, I had to run back to the kitchen and snatch it from the fridge. I took it back up to my room to contemplate. If I didn't go, I would just be giving Sarah exactly what she wanted. Me telling her that she won. She won the very life I wanted. If I did go, I would be subjecting my self to endless criticism from Sarah and all her little friends. Plus, I would be forced to watch her be all over Ron. Could I handle that? I let out a groan as a headache webbed its way into my head. I rolled over on my bed and could feel myself drifting off into a well-deserved nap.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you in so long!" Ron said, wrapping his arms around me, surrounding me in his musky scent. I did not wan to let go. It felt so right. I pressed my nose against his shoulder and breathed in deep, wanting to remember it forever. But then again, I've never forgotten it either.

"Too long," I said, reluctantly releasing him. He stepped from me, and gazed into my eyes. I so badly wanted to grab a hold of him again, but I restrained myself. That wouldn't be very lady like, now would it?

He showed me too the parlor of his beautiful little cottage in the outskirts of London. I loved how his house had that lived-in feel. It was so warm and cozy. It reminded me a lot of the Burrow. He led me over too where Harry and Ginny were standing, talking to Fred and George about their parents new house.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you decided to come," Ginny said, giving me a hug, "And I love your outfit! It's so vintage."

Before I could reply, a shrill little voice, that reminded me a lot of nails on a chalkboard, came in from behind me.

"Ginny, just because it looks like something our grandmothers wore back when they were our age, doesn't make it vintage. I'd say it makes you look like you have poor fashion sense." Sarah said, sipping her martini.

I turned too look at her, wishing she wasn't so beautiful with her shiny blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a body that even super models envied. She looked stunning in her indigo robes that fanned behind her as she walked. They were amazing compared to my old maroon ones, which I had earlier thought made me look sophisticated.

"I think she looks rather lovely," Ginny told Sarah coldly, giving her a glare. I could just tell she was itching to grab her wand and hex the girl.

"You would," Sarah said, turning to walk away. Except, she "accidentally" tripped over the rug and ran into me, spilling her drink all over my robes and knocking me to the ground. "Opps!"

I looked up at her with all the hatred that I could muster. "You bitch!"

"It was an accident!" Sarah protested, looking innocently at everyone.

"It was not! It was on purpose!" I screamed, standing up.

"Now why would I get any pleasure at embarrassing you like this?" Sarah asked, looking appalled by my accusation.

"Come on Hermione, it was an accident," Ron said with a gentle tone.

"What? No it wasn't! She hates me, she always has," I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sarah.

"Why would you think that?" Ron demanded.

"It's not like she tries to hide it. With all her snobbish remarks about me," I said, glaring over at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sarah would never do that," Ron said, stepping between Sarah and I so I could no longer see her.

"Are you deaf? Oh wait, that's right, she's got you so whipped you don't even care about your friends anymore," I said, glaring at Ron now.

"That's enough! Now get out!" Ron yelled, his face turning redder and redder by the second.

"But Ron-"

"Out!"

"Ron-"

Suddenly, I woke up with a start, sitting up so quickly, I had to lie back down from dizziness. I glanced around the room, trying to calm myself as I realized that it was just a dream. Fin jumped up onto my bed and began licking my ears, letting me know that he needed to go outside.

"Alright, alright," I said, getting out of bed, "Let's go."

I let Fin out the patio door and watched him jump in the first puddle that he could find from last night's rain. I do not even know why I try to keep him clean anymore. I shook my head at him, before putting the invitation in a door so I wouldn't have to see it anymore. I wish I could get it off my mind that easily too. I'm still a little shaken about how mad Ron was in my dream. I've only seen him that mad when Malfoy was being an ass. Let's just hope I never have to experience it any time soon.

I know it's a bit of a short chapter, but I hope you like it none the less. Thanks for the reviews! Can't wait for more. And remember, advice is always welcome!

Preview:

There he was, standing not even two feet away from me, looking better then he did before. I couldn't believe it. He smiled at me and walked over. I couldn't notice how well he held himself, his head high, his shoulders back. Giving him the look of being proud. Whish, I believe, he is allowed to be so. I smiled back at him and waited for him to reach me.


	4. Little Black Robes

Disclaimer: I think we all know this by now.

Chapter Three: Little Black Robes

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that you're not going to the party…"

"Right."

"Because you had a dream where Sarah made you look like a fool…"

"That's correct."

"And Ron got mad at you?"

"Actually, he got pissed."

"This is dumb."

"How would you know, you're not the one who had the dream!"

"Hermione, like Ron would actually get that pissed at you. Need I remind you that he is head over heels in love with you," Ginny said, shaking her head at me.

"Really? Head-over heels you say? Well he sure has one hell of a way of showing it," I said, rolling my eyes. We were walking Fin around a local dog park so he could really stretch his legs, and so he would not jump in any puddles.

"Well, it's not exactly his fault," Ginny muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, stopping short.

"I'm just saying, that Ron wouldn't have to pretend as if he moved on if you would of just excepted the fact that you're just as much in love with him as he is with you in the first place," Ginny said as if she's been dying to say it the whole time.

I stared at her speechless for a moment before walking on. A billion things rushed to my mind at once. Granted, I had been the one that severed ties with everyone after the war, but things are different now. I'm totally open for a relationship. Maybe I'm too late. Is this really my fault?

"Hermione, don't blame yourself. I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Ginny said, jogging to catch up with me, "I'm just saying, you shouldn't be so hard on Ron about it."

"No, you're right. I've kept myself unavailable for too long, and people can only wait for long before they're forced to give up," I said, fighting back tears, "I probably don't even have a chance anymore."

"Don't say that. If Ron can love that cow, then there's no way in hell that he can't fall back in love with you," Ginny said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Gin," I said, giving her a hug.

"So are you going to the party then?" Ginny asked as she released me.

"Well…"

"Awesome! What are you planning on wearing? How about those maroon robes you have…"

"No!" I yelled, making Ginny jump.

"What?" she asked, looking around her, trying to find something that was in distress.

"I mean, I can't wear those robes. They're torn," I said, lying quickly, "But I just bought some new velvet ones."

"Lovely, now you must stop by the loft and help me pick out something. I'd ask Harry, but he's no help when it comes to fashion," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Fin! You better stay away from that dead squirrel! Don't you dare touch it! No! Fin! Oh my god! Gross!"

III

It was the night of the party and my nerves could not be anymore on the edge. I put on my deep violet velvet robes, but decided that they were too heavy to wear to a party, so I changed into my light blue lacey robes, but they made me look like an old maid, so I went back to the velvet robes.

"I've got to have something in here," I groaned to myself as I went through my closet, discarding robes after robes. Finally, hidden in the way back of my closet I found sexy, silky, black robes. I tried them on, and although the front was a little too low of cut for my taste, I figured that a little change might not hurt.

"What do you think Finny? You like it?" I asked the dog who had been lying on my bed, watching my dilemma the entire time. Fin bard and wagged his tail in approvement. "Yeah, I like it too."

Suddenly feeling very confident, I quickly added a Gothic cross necklace, styled my hair very Audrey Hepburn-like, and slipped on a pair of black pumps. After a few finishing touches to my make up, I apparated to Harry and Ginny's loft.

"Wow-za!" Ginny gasped, looking me up and down, "You look amazing, Hermione."

"Why thank you. So do you," I said. And Ginny did look rather stunning in her forest green robes.

"And what about me?" Harry asked, walking into the room, wearing his usual black robes.

"Meh…you're okay I guess," I joked, trying my best to keep a straight face.

"You want me and you know it," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are so gross," I said, shaking my head at the young couple.

"Oh, Hermione, come here. I'll give you some lovin," Harry said, holding out his arms to me.

"No thank you," I said, looking disgusted.

"Are you two children finished? We're going to be late," Ginny said, grabbing her purse.

"Really Hermione, show some responsibility once in a while and grow up a little," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm this close to just kicking you in the shin," I said, holding up my thumb and index finger.

"Oh, now she wants to fight! Well, alright, alright. Bring it on little girlie," Harry said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Children! Enough! Now you two have two seconds to meet me at Ron's or I'm going to beat the both of you," Ginny said before apparating.

"Way to piss her off Harry," I taunted before apparating myself, landing next to Ginny with Harry close behind me.

"That's better," Ginny said with a nod before ringing the doorbell to Ron's cottage.

"Ah! My favorite sister!" Ron yelled as he opened the door. As I looked up at him, I couldn't help but let out a gasp. He looked so amazingly handsome with his shaggy red hair, bulging muscles, and easy-going smile.

"I'm your only sister," Ginny laughed giving her brother a big hug.

"Making you all the more special," Ron said to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry, old friend! I never get tired of seeing your mug," Ron said, shaking Harry's hand firmly before letting Harry and Ginny pass.

"Hello Ron," I said softly, wishing that Ginny and Harry had waited for me.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said, as his eyes bore into mine. We stood there for a while, completely motionless, soaking up every being of one another. How badly I wanted to reach out and grab him. Just hold him and never let go. I wanted to feel the warmth of his body against mine. I wanted to feel the flow of his hair as I ran my hand through it. I wanted to know what it felt like when he whispered 'I love you' every night before we went to bed. Dear God, I wanted him.

"You have a lovely cottage," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, quite lovely," Ron said, although I do not believe he actually heard it. His eyes were still set upon me, obviously wishing to make another connection with mine. Only, I looked everywhere except at Ron.

"Ronald, honey, what are you doing?" Sarah's shrill voice rang from down the hall.

Ron seemed to snap out of his little trance and looked back inside the house. "Nothing, just welcoming some more guests."

"Well, hurry up, you're missing all the fun!" Sarah yelled.

As Ron stepped back to let me past, I couldn't help but brush up against his chest, sending his warm, musky scent into the arm. I breathed it in and smiled at him before quickly making my way to the parlor where Fred and George were standing.

"Why hello, hello, hello," Fred said as he openly checked me out.

"Oh please, don't try to be sneaky or anything," I said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"I'm sorry, but can you blame me. I mean wow," Fred went on, grabbing a hold of my hand and making me turn all the way around.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked him playfully. Hey, I can flirt.

"Maybe, as long as you promised to stick by me for the night," Fred said with a wink.

"Oh yes, that would make all my dreams come true. Spending the entire night with the Fred Weasley," I said dramatically, fanning myself while rolling my eyes.

"Girls can only get so lucky," Fred said confidently, sipping his ale.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I do wish to visit the little girl's room, and I don't think the other ladies would appreciate it if you went in there too," I said, patting him lightly on the arm.

"Alright, but expect you back here in ten minutes," Fred said, checking his watch.

"Ten minutes?" I asked him.

"Well there's probably a line, and you'll probably run into Ginny or some other girl, and God forbid if you women go to the bathroom by yourselves. So you'll stand in there, talking about how fat Sarah has gotten or something like that, fixing your hair and make-up. And by the time you come out, a good half-hour has passed." Fred said, leaning back against the wall.

"Fred Weasley, don't you know anything about me? I'd think nine years would teach you I'm not like another girls," I said, shaking my head at him before walking away to find the bathroom.

I turned the corner and there he was, standing not even two feet away from me, looking better then he did before. I couldn't believe it. He smiled at me and walked over. I couldn't help but notice how well he held himself, his head high, his shoulders back. Giving him the look of being proud. Whish, I believe, he is allowed to be so. I smiled back at him and waited for him to reach me.

"Hello Hermione," Viktor Krum said, his English sounding very nice considering how thick his accent used to be. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Viktor! Hey! What a surprise! I had no idea you'd be here," I said, noticing that Ron had just stepped into the room. He glanced over in our direction and his eyes stopped cold on Viktor.

"Oh yes. Sarah's parents are good friends with mine. Plus, I think she likes the fact an actual professional quidditch player is at her party. Honestly, I came for the free food."

"Nice. So how you've been?" I asked him.

"Good, good. Obviously, I am still a quidditch player as well as the new Drumstrang headmaster," he said proudly.

"Yes, I've heard. Congrats," I said, smiling, knowing that Ron's eyes were still watching us.

"How about you?" Viktor asked.

"Well, I gave up being an auror and instead became the new Potions professor at Hogwarts," I said.

"Really? Why did you give up being an auror. You were so good with magic," Viktor asked.

"Too many bad memories," I said softly, making Viktor lean in closer so that he could here me. I could tell by the way that Ron's ears became a light shade of pink that he was a bit jealous.

"Oh yes, I suppose," Viktor said nodding, "It is a hard job to do. You mustn't become emotionally involved, for one can too easily become hurt. That is a tough skill to master."

"Yes, and apparently I am not that strong," I said with a shrug.

"Nonsense, you're one of the strongest people I know. You are just very loyal," Viktor said with a smile that could melt any girls heart.

"Thanks Viktor," I said, smiling back.

"You know, maybe sometime…" Viktor began, but was interrupted by Ron's booming voice.

"Alright everyone, I would like to make a toast to the birthday girl if you don't mind," Ron yelled, causing everyone to quite down and gather into the parlor to hear his speech.

"Excuse me," I whispered to Viktor as I ducked off into the bathroom. I put the lid of the toilet down and sat down, quickly slipping off the pumps. I began to rub my aching feet, ignoring the laughter that exploded from the other side of the door. With a sigh, I leaned back against the wall and glanced over at the ugly pink shower curtain.

"She has no taste," I whispered to myself, turning to look in the mirror. I don't know how long I had sat there, starring at my reflection, but a soft knocking at the door snapped me out of my trance. I slipped my pumps back on and opened the door to find a young witch starring up at me.

"Excuse me miss," she said in a small voice, doing a little potty-dance. I quickly stepped to the side to let her through and shut the door behind me.

"Just so you know, your little potty break took you twenty minutes," Fred said as I walked back over to him.

"Sorry, I ran into Viktor on the way," I said, grabbing a cup of ale and taking a swig.

"Whoa there turbo. Save some for later," Fred said, putting a hand on the arm that was holding the cup.

"Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself," I reassured him, giving him a sweet smile.

"Why hello. Long time, no see," Ginny said as she bounced up to me, "Where did you disappear off too."

"Well, let's see. After you and Harry left me alone with Ron-thanks by the way-I can and talked to Fred, then I met up with Viktor Krum on the way to the bathroom, then I went to the bathroom, and now I'm back here, talking to you," I said, going through all my steps.

"Well hey, at least you didn't get stuck with having to make small talk with Sarah and Ron and Harry went off about quidditch," Ginny said, grabbing her own cup of ale.

"Thankfully I haven't had to see her all night," I said.

"Lucky," Ginny said, making me laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Freddy!" a shrill voice sliced through our happiness like a dagger through flesh.

"Why? Why must you do this too me?" I asked God, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Sarah!" Fred said with a fake cheery voice as Sarah's blonde self made it's way over to us.

"How you've been?" she asked him, giving him a big hug.

"Good, thanks," Fred said, pushing her away lightly, "Happy birthday."

"Oh thank you!" Sarah said with a big smile on her face. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked around the room with satisfaction, "I can't believe how many people are here."

"Trust, it's more for Ron's benefit," Ginny muttered to me.

"Oh, hello Hermione," Sarah said, her voice suddenly cool.

"Sarah," I said, the naming tasting like acid as I said it.

"I honestly didn't think you'd come, but here you are. I guess Ron was right in inviting you. Personally, I was against it in the beginning," Sarah said with a smirk.

"Why? Were you afraid Ron would realize what he was missing?" I asked her coldly.

"Honey, if you think I'm afraid of you, then you got another thing coming to ya," Sarah said, flipping her golden locks again. She looked around the room again, then with the sweet grin suddenly back on her face, she flung herself at Viktor, "Oh Vicky! I'm so happy to see you."

"Oh, um, hello…."Viktor began.

"Sarah," Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Sarah," Viktor finished.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Sarah asked him as she let him go, nodding over to the group of people who had started dancing to the music.

"Actually, I came over to ask Hermione to do just that," Viktor said, smiling at me. Sarah's eyes flashed, but her smile never faltered.

"Well, have fun with that," she said before wandering off to bother some other unfortunate souls.

"Shall we?" Viktor asked, bowing down and offering his hand.

"We shall," I said, taking his hand. Might as well have a good time, right?

II

Thanks for all the reviews! I loves them! Please keep them coming. Advice always welcome!


End file.
